Black and Silver
by EmoPyromaniacFrost
Summary: Medusa has a new expirament and on top of that she want's Crona back. How is this going to end up? Crona is a girl in this okay. maybe Kid/Crona t for cussing
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I had for a long time ever since I started reading Soul Eater so please enjoy. I don't own Soul Eater but I do own the plot and my OCs. Also I better not hear Crona's a boy or girl stuff because in this story it's clear that Crona is a girl.

Crona was walking down the hallways of DWMA minding her own business.

"Crona how could you?" asked Maka with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were good and my best friend how could you return to Medusa and still show your face here?"

"B-b-but I d-didn't do anything," whispered Crona letting her bangs cover her eyes. Maka looking at Crona felt guilty. How could she be mad at Crona who is as confused as she is?

"Crona I'm sorry but I need to ask you something. Is that okay?" Maka asked as she held Crona's hand begging her to answer and forgive her. That's when she noticed that Crona nodded. "Okay well, did Medusa make others like you?" that question caught Crona off guard. Did Maka see her? This question kept playing over and over again in her head.

"Crona, can you answer me, please?" Maka said snapping her right out of her thoughts.

"Yes she did," was all that came out which shocked Maka. Crona always stutters but why didn't she this time? Did I hit a nerve, I hope not.

"Can you tell me more about her?" she asked Crona eagerly for answers. That's when Crona looked at Maka with tearful eyes and took her hand.

"Where is she? Please tell me where she is?" begged Crona with all her might. She had to get her back and take her away from Medusa that extremely messed up witch of a mother. Maka was stunned, why should she care so much about this girl who may not be the person she thinks she is? But that didn't matter; she was going to help a friend in need. Maka then took Crona's hand and lead her to a really creepy church on the other side of DWMA. The church looked a lot like the one in Italy where Crona and she meet. But the windows were cracked and broken and the doors were all scratched up.

_Ding, ding, ding_

This was like that time in Italy the same but Crona was an ally now and it was twilight not midnight. That's when Crona commended Ragnarok to turn into sword form and went inside.

"Crona wait you can't just go in there we need a plan," Maka yelled at her friend.

"I don't care," Crona replied without looking back and, like the third or fourth time, Maka was shocked by her once shy, timed friend. What's gotten in her?

"Are you coming Maka?" asked Crona snapping Maka out of her thoughts. She nodded and ran after Crona.

Inside the church was really dark you couldn't tell if your eye were open or closed.

"Rara, do you hear that?" asked a voice that sounded much like Crona's but more high pitched.

"Korra just shut up and let's go. We got all the souls; do you want Medusa to punish you again?" said this Rara.

"No, I don't know how to handle being in chains it hurts and I don't know how to deal with the bruises," said this Korra character. That's when Ragnarok deicide to open his big mouth.

"Rara is that really you?" he asked

"Don't you talk to me you trader! You became one of _**them**_," responded Rara. To say Maka was confused was an understatement. How did this 'Rara' and Ragnarok know each other? And is this the same way Crona know this 'Korra'?

"Crona?" asked the sweet little voice of Korra.

"Yes it's me Korra. Come on don't you want to leave Medusa?" asked Crona extending her hand towards the little girl. But because of it being pitch-black the hand went unnoticed.

"Yes but She'll kill me!" yelled Korra. I don't want to die, at list not yet was what she thought at that moment.

"Aww isn't this sweet? Two of my failures coming together," said a wicked voice that everyone in the room knows so well.

"Medusa," whispered/said Maka, Crona, Ragnarok, Korra, and Rara.

"I feel so loved that all you remember my name but I just came here for Korra and Rara," she said in a sweet voice used to tell a child that they did something wrong. But Korra didn't move, instead ran towards Crona.

"Vector plate," Medusa whispered and out went flying poor little Korra.

"Korra!" yelled Crona running to Korra finding out that she had fainted. That's when the major deja-vu happened, like in Italy Professor Stein and Spirit came to their rescue.

"Keep her I don't care. But ill well come get Korra back and you too Crona don't worry," and with that Medusa just vanished.

"I can't believe it," said Maka all this happened and she couldn't help at all. She should have brought Soul, wait he's in the nurse's office thanks to Korra.

"We should get going," said Professor Stein lighting a cigarette.

When everyone was outside the church they noticed that Korra was like a tiny Crona and looked around 8 or 9. Thinking back in it Maka couldn't tell how she mistook this little girl as Crona. Yes they did look a lot alike but this girl was really short and skinny. Also they all noted that Korra did have bruises around her wrists and ankles like she mentioned before. But that wasn't all around her wrists was… was that sliver? Everyone, not including Crona, was expecting black blood but this girl had silver blood. What is Medusa up to? This was this only thing Professor Stain thought about all the way to DWMA. A girl with black blood and a girl with silver blood, both experiments of a wicked witch. But the question is, did Medusa abducted this child or is she her's?

Please review if you want more of this story because if you don't I won't waste my time and throw this story out. Be nice with the flames and I would love some suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi wassup? How you doing? Sorry I'm like addicted to soul eater at the moment so if I act like any of the characters blame…. the library? Well I don't know okay but here goes.

Well walking to DWMA everyone there was in their own thoughts some thoughts make a ton of sense but others (cough Sprit's cough) made no sense at all. Professor Stein was just staring at Korra. What was Medusa up to this time? Is she trying to make another kishen? But wouldn't she be smarter than that? Surely she would have noticed that this experiment would also fail, Crona her last experiment even became a DWMA ally and a powerful one at that. But why would Medusa try again? Unless that has nothing to do with it, what if…. No that can't be, right? Like , Maka was wondering along the same thing. Who's Korra? Is she really like Crona, or is she just another experiment? But if she was like Crona wouldn't Korra have black blood too?

Unlike her Papa, Spirit, she was a smarter than him. She loved to read and in a situation like this she would see stuff he wouldn't see. An example of this would be right now; Maka noticed the liquid coming out of the little girl's wrists and noticed that the color of it was silver. Spirit on the other hand was thinking something along the lines of this, Maka well finally see how great and awesome her Papa is! I bet she'll go of bragging about how her Papa came to her rescue once more!

Crona on the other hand was just worried. Worried of all the things Medusa… I mean Lady Medusa could have done to Korra. She did notice the blood around Korra's wrists and was really worried if they were infected. But at one point the only thing she could think of was what Korra said earlier.

"_No, I don't know how to handle being in chains it hurts and I don't know how to deal with the bruises,"_

Did Lady Medusa really put Korra in chains? Soon all were snapped out of their thoughts when a loud noise of someone opening the DWMA doors interrupted them.

"Professor Stein, Spirit, father would like to see you two in his office," said non other than Death the Kid, but to friends he's known as Kid. He was scanning everyone with his emotionless, golden eyes but soon stopped when he saw a little girl in Crona's arms. This girl had pink asymmetrical hair like Crona's and pale skin once again like Crona's. Now thinking about it this girl looked a lot like Crona. But the dress, which was also black but a little smaller and a diamond like shape on the place where Crona's collar thing was. Now thinking about it this little girl was like a tiny Crona. "May I ask who this is?" asked Kid. Crona froze in place but didn't answer. How can I tell them? Should I tell them? I don't know how to deal with Kid asking me this. By now we all must know that Crona never did well under pressure, Maka noticed this and intervened.

"Kid, Crona doesn't have to tell you so can we please go to the nurse's office?" said Maka in a voice that said if-you-don't-do-what-i-say-I'll-Maka-chop-you. Kid took the hint and let them pass but caught sight of the girl's wrists. Silver blood?

Crona hurried to the nurse's office. She couldn't take the suspense she didn't know how to deal with it. What did Medusa do to you? She thought, looking at Korra.

"Crona, wait up!" yelled Maka from behind. This girl must really mean a lot to Crona, I never seen her so worked up. Maka soon made it to the office and saw Korra in a bed and Crona just stroking her hair.(song is in the rhythm of hush little baby just replace mama's going to buy you a mocking bird with this line)

"-Don't be afraid of what morning brings. I'll always be, be, be. I can't sing this to you Korra I'm so sorry," Crona said with sobs in between. Maka wanted to hear the whole song it sounded really nice like a…a lullaby. Cute and sweet like one. She went next to Crona and hugged her and let her sob into her shoulder.

"Crona could you tell me who this girl is?" Maka asked. She knows this wasn't a good time but she needed to know. Crona nodded and at that moment the whole gang came in, including Soul whose wound wasn't really bad so the nurse let him go.

"That's the girl who hurt me! What's she doing here?" yelled Soul. Why would they do this? This girl almost killed me, okay not kill but injured. But Soul looked at the girl and felt guilt. She looked around 8 and even worse than him with a ton of bruises everywhere he could see. Now looking at her everyone noticed she looked a lot like Crona, why?

"As your god I demand to know what's going on! Why does Crona a small shadow compared to the awesome god Black*Star get a tiny her and why not me?" yelled and complained none other than Black*Star.

"What's up with this girl?" asked Liz well Patty just laughed her head off at absolutely nothing.

"I don't know Crona was about to tell me," said Maka, and at this point everyone was staring at Crona.

"I don't know how to deal with everyone staring at me," she whispered but took in a deep breath ready to tell them. They were her friends they did have the right to know. "This i-is K-korra. L-like me s-she was an-another ex-ex-experiment of, of l-lady Medusa." Now everyone was shocked. Medusa had another experiment! Everyone looked at the Korra with pity in their eyes, what did she go through?

"M-medusa w-wanted another person, in case I, I f-fail. S-she h-had s-some D-DNA t-taken f-from me and, and in- injected it into her-herself. L-l-lady Medusa g-got pregnant and korra w-was bo-born," explained Crona. Everyone, once again, was shocked. So basically this girl was both a clone and a sister to Crona? But that couldn't just happen, unless, unless Medusa was already pregnant with this child!

"But Crona how did Korra get silver blood instead of black blood?" Maka was the only one who snapped out of her thoughts before anyone else so she was the first to ask.

"M-Medusa said th-that s-s-something w-went wrong and in-instead of getting an ex-exact c-copy she w-was o-opposite to m-me. But o-only t-the blood. T-that's w-why Rara is v-very different then Ragnorak," Crona said. Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Kid (when did he get here?) just stared at Korra with huge eyes. Crona only continued to stroke Korra's hair and hummed the lullaby Maka heard before. That's when a low moan came out of Korra's mouth and her black colored eyes opened.

As your god I demand you to give me reviews and no flames! Sorry again it's not cool acting like that in front of people not cool dude. Please review and feel free to give suggestions also careful with flames; I don't know how to handle flames! Also please, please, please guess what 4 people from Soul Eater I acted as, if you get them right… just tell me… if you want to be in the story? Anyways please guess! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading I love you all. I'm sorry for not updating faster, I've been re-writing this chapter more then 10 times and I think this one is the best. I don't own Soul eater but I do own Korra and Rara.**

**Korra's PoV**

I don't feel so good; I think I have a headache. Where am I? That's when I feel…warm? Someone was stroking my hair. It felt nice… I don't know to deal with nice. I heard people mumble and talk but I couldn't make out any words but I did recognize one, Crona's. I don't know how to deal with this. I haven't seen her since she…left. I try not to think about it or I know I'll start to cry, I don't know how to deal with the tears, their messy and wet and get on everything. Also Lady Medusa doesn't like it, she says it makes you weak. Everything got quite, time to wake up.

In front of me was my sister. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to be weak anymore so I held it in. I was surrounded by people. Two of them were the people I was fighting in the church. The meister was a girl with blond hair in pig-tails with green eyes. She wore a black trench coat and a red skirt with black and yellow stripes. The weapon was a boy with white hair and red eyes. He wore a bandana with two buttons on it. He also wore a yellow jacket and red skinny jeans. I instantly felt scared, they are my… enemies, and so does that make me their prisoner? I keep looking around and see a boy with three white stripes on one side of he's head and not the other; he was very symmetrical other than the fact I pointed out before. He had gold eyes and black hair. Another boy had blue hair and I think blue eyes? He was wearing a ninja outfit. Two girls were wearing the same hat red tops and the shorty was wearing jean shorts and the tall one was wearing normal jeans. The last girl was wearing a weird trench thing and had black hair and purple eyes. I don't know how to deal with people, I want to go home. Back to my dark room, I rather be alone then be here.

Crona looked at me with worried eyes; she reached out to touch me. I wanted to move to run away before I get punished but the only thing she did was stroke my hair and tell me everything was going to be alright and that i was safe and no one will hurt me. I believed her.

"Korra, you're at D.W.M.A okay." She tells me, and I get worried. Medusa, I mean Lady Medusa always says D.W.M.A is a horrible place that would kill me the moment they take me in. "Do you want to meet my friends? I promise they won't hurt you," I nod. The meister heads towards me, and I shrink back into my sister's arms.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Maka and I was hoping I could also be your friend; so will you be my friend?" asked the meister and I didn't know what to do. How do you deal with this, because I don't know? I look at Crona and she whispers that it's my choice. But… what's a choice? I look away for a while but look back at Maka and take her hand, she smiles at me. the next person that came up to me was the weapon.

"I'm Soul, and like Maka said want to be my friend, you'll be a cool person to have around," He asked and like before I said yes. Soon everyone came up to me. I found out the blue haired boy was named Black Star and he scared me a bit but not like Medusa scary, but scary in a good way. He was also a meister. I found out he's weapon was named Tsubaki. She was very nice and she even gave me this thing called a cookie, it was warm and gooey and it was yummy how it melted in my mouth. They giggled a little, I wonder why. After words came the twin girls. Liz and Patty were their names, Liz promised to take me shopping and Patty promised to give me a giraffe, whatever those things are. They were also weapons. The last one was the meister of Liz and Patty. He said he's name was Death the Kid and that he was Lord Death's son. That scared me a bit but he told me I was going to be he's best friend.

I couldn't help but smile, everyone was being so kind to me… it felt nice and I think I will be able to handle this group of people, I mean my friends. That's when I noticed that they were they were staring at me.

**Maka's PoV (earlier that day.)**

The moment she took my hand I was happy. Korra was so much like Crona but was different too. I was nice knowing we all would have a little sister. I know this group isn't really a family but it feels like one, and we just added a new member. I was watching to whole time how she reacted to everyone and the cutes reaction was when she ate her first cookie. She just looked really cute; all of us couldn't help but giggle. But the biggest surprise I had was how Crona acted. Crona was really shy and never took the lead, she always fallowed me around and was very soft spoken, but now she was the leader, the one encouraging her sister to take her first steps. I could also see that Korra saw Crona as her mother-figure. Then she smiled and I was shocked even more.

**Crona's PoV**

I looked down at my sister fast asleep. I was thankful to my friends, who helped get her comfortable here. Like everyone else I was shocked to see her smile. Her first smile. I hope I continue seeing her smile because I really want to see her happy.

**Ta-da the third chapter, hope you liked it. Please review and suggestions would be great. If I don't get one I'll fell like a useless piece of trash. Before we go…**

**Chabeli05 hope you liked the chapter and you were right about me acting as Soul and Black Star.**

**N person I'm sorry (not) but you don't count you are my sister of course you'll know who I act as.**

**Icevomp here you go the chapter you ordered I hope it is to your liking. Hehe butler talk.**

**Schizoid7Loner you were right I did act as all of them. Let me guess you acted as Death the Kid, am I right because if I don't know how to deal with being wrong. Please guess. Also don't worry I won't kill her… or will I? **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back sorry it took so long but I need your help with Korra's personality so I made a poll please vote, I need help! I don't own anything other than the plot and my ocs. Also Stein has no idea about Korra being Crona's clone sister thingy.

Everyone, or the ones involved, in DWMA were calming down from the incident with Crona's sister. Well not all of them one by the name of Franken Stein or more known as Dr. Stein a teacher in DWMA was still analyzing everything about the situation. He couldn't get he's mind off that little girl! That's all his mind was working out this passed two days. All he wanted to do was dissect her, find out what made her tick, but most of all he wondered about all the whys and hows in the little girl's existence. He shock he's head it wasn't time to give himself a headache he had a class to teach.

**Dr. Stein's PoV**

"Today, class we are going to dissect endangered species of giraffe called the midget giraffe," I said with one of those insane smiles I always have when I want to open something up, when I want to drench my hands in its blood when…

"Yes Patty," I look towards her.

"You can't do that!" she yelled, oh yes she was to one that loves giraffes in the group, oh well no harm no foul. I waved Patty's statement with a wave of my hand; I really didn't have time for this.

I was ready to dissect this creature when another hand went up…

"Yes Maka," _what do you want?_ I mentally added I just really wanted to start this dissection.

"Dr. Stein but if it's endangered then shouldn't we protect it no kill it?" She said reminding me, too much of her mother. Thank Lord Death, that she is more like her mom then her father, but I must admit during this time I really wish she was more like Spirit. He never interrupted me when I was dissecting something.

"Yes but wouldn't it be a shame to not have look inside before they're all gone?" I asked with an innocent voice and a twinkle of insanity in my eyes.

After that everyone quieted down and I turned to the giraffe to find that it wasn't there…

"HAHAHAH!" laughed an overly insane Patty, running out the door with the experiment. Sigh; there is nothing else to do but…

"Class dismissed,'' I wanted to be alone I needed some answers.

In the distance I heard Patty begging Liz and Kid if they could keep the giraffe. I heard Maka hit Soul with her famous Maka Chops. I heard Black*Star talk to Tsubaki about how great he was and I saw little Crona walk away from them going to the nurse's office. Crona, I felt a small ping of pain every time I thought of her but all for different reasons. Reasons I didn't want people finding out.

Korra looked so much like Crona but that was impossible even if they were siblings… I shook that thought from my head, but really how does Korra look so much like her sister? It's supposed to be impossible. Crona was older than Korra by more than one year so for her to be alive it must be impossible, against the laws of nature. That was Medusa for you always breaking the rules even the ones that are in nature. I packed my paperwork, ready to go home. I need to find out more about Korra and a way to do that is to hack into Medusa's computer.

Sorry it's short and yes I assume the Medusa also has a computer every scientist has one even evil ones. Please review, they are my fuel.

P.S VOTE!

P.S thanks to the fallowing people…Chabeli05 and Schizoid7Loner love you a tons!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but I really would like to thank my beta-reader AnimeVamp1997 other then that enjoy.

Kid came home thinking about Korra, but that was just what he was trying to convince himself into thinking. In reality he was thinking about Crona. Death the Kid always knew he had a sort of… how to put it? He knew he was… interested in Crona ever since they met on the demon boat even more so than symmetry. But inside the young reaper knew it was more than interest. Today Kid noticed that, when he saw Crona fuss over her little sister it was… motherly. Yes that's the word, motherly, simply adorable. He ignored that thought even though all his being was yelling at him that it was true.

That night after they came back from DWMA the young reaper decided to take a walk to clear his mind… It didn't work. All he thought about was how Crona acted around her sister. This thought brought a smile to his face. But before he could think of anything else someone bumped into him.

"I don't know how to handle this," whispered the person he just bumped into. He easily guessed who it was and blushed because he was just thinking about said person. Kid looked down… wait he looked down! Over the time that has passed he didn't notice he hit a growth spurt. Back then they first met he remember Crona was taller than him by five inches but know he was taller than her by about two or three inches. Kid mentally sighed in relief. It would be weird if his girlfriend- wait they weren't even a couple!

"Hi Kid s-sorry I b-bumped into you." Crona stuttered looking at her feet.

"It's all right Crona but may I ask what you are doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your sister right now?" Death the Kid asked, not that he was telling her to leave, to be exact he was just wanted to know and wanted to start small talk with the girl he had a- he really needed to stop thinking thoughts like this! Crona and he were only friends… only friends. Thinking this really did bring him down.

"Hey, Kid w-were you mmm l-listening?" The pink headed girl asked feeling really… sad. Was kid ignoring her on purpose? Did he not want to be her friend anymore? All these thoughts were looming in her mind and the thoughts were worse than the things Medusa would or could ever tell her. Seeing Crona's look, Kid decided to answer back as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry Crona do forgive me I was just lost in my own thoughts." With a small smile Kid wiped the tears off Crona's lovely, I mean beautiful, no I mean never mind, face. Crona didn't even know why Kid was doing this until she noticed she was crying and right know just wanted to disappear. In her mind she did grow stronger and braver compared to what she used to be like… So this was just embarrassing. Most would say she already should be embarrassed by all the stuttering, she does but that was now a habit, this on the other hand was not!

With that last thought Crona only smiled.

"S-sorry Kid but I was g-going to get s-something for my sister." She said and walked away. Deep down the young shinigami felt disappointed but brushed it off, Crona needed to go to see her sister and he couldn't be in the way. With that he too went home. Maybe one day he'll get that date, Kid thought before forgetting the idea ever came to mind. But what Kid or anyone else didn't know was that everything was going to be anything but peaceful.

Thanks for reading and sorry I haven't gotten to the action-y stuff but I really need more people to vote on Korra's personality.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~Dr. Stein's POV~~~~  
I come into my stitched up home and went straight to my computer. How was Korra even alive? She shouldn't exist! But at the same time Crona shouldn't exist due to her blood being black. The moment it got injected into her body she should have suffocated. Now I'm getting off track I need to focus on the matter at hand. I rolled on my wheeled chair to go to the desk behind me, getting a note-book and pen. I wasn't much of a writer but I don't feel it's the right thing to do writing this on my computer. It could get hacked, just like I'm planning to do with Medusa's...  
*Korra looks exactly like her sister  
*she has silver blood  
*Also has a weapon inside her named Rara  
I look down at my small list. I need to know more about this girl! I needed... I needed to... Dissect her. As soon as those thoughts came into my head I felt the madness picking at my brain. I wanted to know how she worked. Like a clock I wanted to know what made this girl tick. What should I do? Maybe replace her skin with sandpaper or replace her blood... No if I do that I'm just as bad as Medusa herself. I couldn't help but be disgusted with myself. Using a little girl as an experiment and actually wanting to do it. Not an act like when I first met Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. I shook my head. Might as well get some sleep today.

~~~Korra's POV~~~  
I woke up this morning and I was scared. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. White walls were surrounding me, like I was in a box. I couldn't help but think the worst... What if I'm back at Lady Medusa's house? What if she's mad? Last I remember was fighting a meister and a weapon and seeing my sister... Crona! She took me here and, and she got me to meet some of her... What was that word? Oh yeah her friends! But where is she and her so-called 'friends'?

"Hahah...'" I heard an evil chuckle... Oh no.  
"Lady Medusa," I whispered scared, once more, hoping it was not who I thought it was.  
"Oh sweetie look at you, all broken like an old used doll. Came back with your sister, I am your mother," she said in a sickly sweet voice and I felt myself nod. Lady Medusa was my mother so it was the right thing to do what she asked of me, right? My mother smirked her snake-like smirk and left out the window and I felt the world come crashing down on me. I crawled under my blanket and cried. How can I do this to my sister? She deserved happiness and the look on her face when she was talking about her friends... All this thoughts only made me cry harder. Was this how Crona felt when Lady Medusa asked something of her? I don't really remember any of that because I was always locked away. I was a mistake and I knew it. Mother always said so, so it must be true. Soon everything went black and I fell into a restless sleep once more.

~~~MAKA'S POV~~~~~  
I was on my way to the hospital wing to check up on Korra, like Crona asked me to. I couldn't help but say yes, Korra was one of the cutest little kids I've ever seen! I hope she does get to stay here... and that Medusa would leave her alone. Someone that small shouldn't live with that... that..that witch! Just thinking of her makes my blood boil! She better hope I never see her in a dark alley! I will murder her when I get my hands on her! Taking a left, I stepped into the hospital wing and saw a little bundle curled up under the blankets. Looking closer it was Korra. I heard sobs coming from her so I patted her back a few times when I was beside her bed. She stopped, moving to be able to see who was touching her and maybe comforting her. When Korra saw me, I saw a river of tears streaming down her face and I couldn't help but embrace her. Soon she hugged me back and continued crying. I rubbed soothing circles on her back much like I do when Crona cried over a nightmare. Korra soon did fall asleep again and I was ready to leave when...  
"Sorry I bumped into you," I said walking out, assuming he only wanted to check on Korra and how's she doing so I left without another thought.  
But why did I see a hint of wonder and sadness in his eyes?


	7. Chapter 7

Crona's POV  
After talking to Kid for awhile it was time to head to DWMA where both my sister and I lived. Now thinking about it, Ragnarok hasn't really been taking to me. Wonder if he's mad? Or does it have to do with what Rara said? In matter of seconds I started to regret that thought that because a searing pain came from my back. I don't know how to deal with pain, especially when Ragnarok decides to come out!  
"You stupid piece of crap! I told you it was a bad thing to think, but what do you do? Think even harder and what's worse is that your thinking of that brat!" yelled my weapon partner but I really ignored everything he said due to him pulling my hair and punching my face.  
"Stop it Ragnarok, that really hurts. And if I turn purple and blue Maka will wonder and I don't know how to deal with all the questions!" I yell back in panic. I couldn't help it, I didn't like it when Ragnarok beat me up! But he didn't listen and kept hitting me.  
"Shut up or I'll take all your food away and eat it myself!" the blob threatened.  
"No if you do my ribs well show and I don't know how to deal with them being shown like that!" I scream once more. But like before my weapon didn't listen and kept punching me, pulling my hair, and sometimes pulling up my tunic like dress. When he did that I would get really freaked out and the worst part of it is that I don't know how to deal with anything!

~~~TIME SKIP~~~  
We finally made it to DWMA and lucky for me I didn't have to deal with Ragnarok bulling me for more then one-third of the way here. When I entered the building I was still amazed. I know it was just a school, but I'm amazed of the kind people who attend here. But I put this thoughts away for later, I have to check on my sister and I don't want Ragnarok to hear... Walking through the long, empty hallways it took awhile to make it to the hospital wing, but at last I did. When I entered I noticed Korra was asleep and saw a looming shadow above her. At first I got really scared and panic-y but I had to be strong for my little sister, even though I don't know how to deal with it. So I walked in, trying to look like an actual threat but that didn't last and, inside my head, I could even hear Ragnarok laughing his head off at my attempt to be brave. I was mentally preparing myself for this person to be Medusa... but instead I find that it's Dr. Stein... Why the heck is he in here? And why is he holding on to my sister's hand, crying his eyes out? I walk towards him and he quickly looks up with guilty eyes and tears running down his face. Why would he be crying?  
"I'm sorry Crona, you must be here to check on your sister," And with that said he got up and left. At that moment I really didn't know what to think but at the same time i really didn't care. Walking to my sister's side I noticed she too had tears running down her cheeks. I quickly take her hand in mine and drew soothing circles on it, like how Maka did to me. Korra soon did wake up and looked at me start in the eye. Was this how I looked like when I came here? Did I really look so broken? At that moment I really hated Medusa. She broke my little sister and me. How could someone be so...so...I don't know...  
"Big sissy, why are you so sad?" asked Korra snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Nothing, I was wondering why you were sad," I asked with as much kindness in my voice as Maka. Wow, thinking about it, if it weren't for Maka I wouldn't be able to handle myself now.  
"I had a nightmare... about Lady Medusa" She whispered the last part and I understood why. Even to this day I still have nightmares about her. I don't know how to deal with nightmares... All I could do was nod at what she said. That's when a thought occurred to me.  
"Korra don't go with Medusa and don't do what she says," I warn thinking of my own experience, "because believe it or not I was in the same situation as you and I listened to what she said. It didn't end well." Korra soon has this guilty look in her eyes but as soon as it was there, it was gone. Maybe it was my imagination?

Korra's PoV  
I don't know how to deal with this. Crona knows... Crona knows! But if she did why wasn't she helping? Medusa was her mother. Mother knows best, was what Lady Medusa always told me. Crona is strange. I push that thought aside, it wasn't her fault... but what if I'm the strange one? I don't know how to deal with this thoughts! My brain hurts now. I'm soon interrupted by a small giggle. I look up to see my older sister laughing, at what, I don't know. But she soon stops and sings instead, a soft melody. What were they again? Medusa sung me on a long time ago. I didn't think much about it anymore, I was getting tried. Maybe I could fall asleep for awhile. Maybe the nightmares won't come back.

No One's POV  
The next morning came faster then anyone really gave much thought to. Korra was the first on out of bed and noticed her sister was holding on to her. Almost like Korra was Crona's teddy bear.  
"How am I going to get out if this?"muttered the girl under her breath. She didn't want to wake up her sister, but at the same time she didn't want to be squished to death. Lucky for her, or maybe bad luck, a boy came in the room. Korra tried to put a name on this boy but the lack of oxygen was getting to her.  
"Simply adorable," said the strange boy. Her vision was getting blurry or was it just the amount of pink hair in one bed? Noticing this the boy quickly came towards them. The awake pinkette didn't really know how to feel: scared, he did have very scary yellow eyes; annoyed, he wasn't helping her; or anger, this guy was looking at her sister before she could make up her mind this guy came over and tickled her sister. Tickled her sister! This person couldn't do that! This was rape! Whatever rape was... What was rape? Whatever that is, this situation needs to be counted as rape!  
" Stop...giggle...that," Crona said between giggles.  
"Not until you stop killing your sister," Said the strange boy. Crona quickly got up and was looking over Korra.  
"Im so sorry Korra, I don't know how to deal with this," said the older girl.  
"Don't worry about it Crona, Im okey," reassured Korra well glaring at the boy. Who was he anyway? His name started with a D, right? Kid didn't really know what to make of this girl. She was okay with him when she first came here but now she was being so hostile. did he do somehting wrong? Crona, still fusing over the whole 'almost dieing' thing, took notice of her little sister staring at Kid.  
"Korra, this is Death the Kid. Don't you remember him?" Asked Crona. Korra only shock her head. Kid didn't really mind that she didn't remember him but when he took Crona's hand to help her out of bed he noticed a number of different things. For one, Crona blushed, this gave him hope that they might be more then friends... But Kid also noticed the hostile glare Korra was sending his way... But why? Did he do something wrong?


End file.
